Static Disruptor
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: Having got into college Virgil thought it was Smooth sailing but having to deal with old enemis while trying to stop a friend from turnning back into one AND deal with a new super power girl trying to seduce him! he might want to re-think that.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Static Shock, got that **okay good, because I'm not putting this out there again****

* * *

><p>Virgil walked into the lecture hall to his Advanced electronics engineering technology class. This was the first time he'd actually made it to class in weeks. Being Static Shock had kept him busy. Despite his absences, he'd kept up to date with his class work. He'd read all the assigned reading and then some. After seeing so much pain and taking so many dangerous chances, schoolwork had become an escape for Virgil. Nothing soothed his nerves like a good chapter on the law's of energy and matter. Virgil chose a seat in the back row near the door. The old Virgil Ovid Hawkins would have wanted to sit up front to hear better, but now he needed to be close to the exit in case he was needed.<p>

A short, frumpy-looking girl with glasses took the seat next to Virgil. "Virgil, I haven't seen _you_ here in a while. So you decided to actually show up to class for a change."

"Hi Madelyn," Virgil replied. Madelyn and Virgil were the only two freshmen in the class. Both had passed out of the remedial classes and skipped two years ahead.

"How do you do it?" Madelyn asked.

"Do what?"

"Ace all the tests without coming to class. You must think you're so smart. Virgil Hawkins, class is just too easy for you, huh? You don't even have to come." Madelyn ranted on in her high-pitched annoying voice.

"It's not that. I've been busy with my job..."

At that moment Virgil was interrupted by the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "Is this seat taken?" She asked Virgil.

Virgil was too dumbstruck to reply. Madelyn rolled her eyes. The woman wore a tight, low-cut white shirt and short jean skirt with a black belt and matching black boots. She sat down on the other side of Virgil and tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulders. "What was that you were saying about acing all the tests?"

Virgil was silent but Madelyn jumped in, "Yeah, he doesn't come to class but gets all A's. Even on the last test. I mean I got a B+ but I saw that Virgil got an A. I heard everyone else failed. I bet that Doc Connors will…"

"That's nice," The beautiful girl interrupted, obviously unamused by Madelyn. She hadn't taken her eyes off Virgil the whole time Madelyn had been talking. "You know, I've been struggling so much with this class. Maybe you could help me study for the next test. If you're not too busy. The name was Virgil, right?"

Virgil was in shock. He couldn't believe this gorgeous woman was actually talking to him. "Yeah," He finally managed to spit out after a moment of silence. "I'm Virgil Hawkins. I'd love to help you."

"Big surprise," Madelyn mumbled under her breath. She didn't even try to hide her contempt for the girls across from her. But the gorgeous blonde completely ignored her.

"I'm Angelica Smith. Meet me at the library Thursday afternoon. Maybe I'll let you take me out to dinner afterwards." She batted her long eyelashes.

"Sure."Virgil managed to reply.

"Hmph."Madelyn grumbled. She thought to herself, I guess all it takes skin-tight clothes and make-up for Virgil to pay attention. But Angelica Smith is just using him to get good grades. Pretty girls like her get whatever they want. But soon Virgil will realize this and he'll realize that he and Angelica have nothing in common. He belongs with someone smart and quiet, someone who understands him. Someone like me.

Okay so me and him hadn't been the best friends at first, but after talking out our problems like adults we had been able to make up and become good friends and hopefully in time maybe more, So maybe he'll have his taste of excitement but he'll grow weary of her. Virgil can't handle excitement.

At that moment, Doctor Barnes walked in and took her place in front of the blackboard. Madelyn snapped out of her reverie and she pulled out her notebook and pencil. As Doc Barnes spoke, she furiously wrote down everything she said, meticulously organizing each point by common theme.

On Virgil's other side, Angelica was also taking notes, if you could call them notes. She wrote down an occasional word from Doc Barnes lecture but then returned to doodling flowers and hearts with her pink sparkly pen.

Virgil didn't bother with notes. He would listen to Doc Barnes every word and try to visualize what she was describing. He was familiar with today's particular topic, he'd read the article Doc Barnes wrote on the subject. Virgil respected Doc Barnes profoundly. She was a brilliant woman and a pioneer in the field of electronics engineering. Normally he would devote his full concentration on the lecture, but his thoughts slipped elsewhere.

Virgil thought of the gorgeous girl next to him. Girls like that didn't talk to him everyday. He watched her attempt to follow Doc Barnes lecture, while she chewed lightly on her pen. Perhaps, she was just taking advantage of him to get a better grade. But he really didn't care. The last year had presented him with so many interesting opportunities maybe this would be another.

To be continued…

_**Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After class, Madelyn and Virgil walked out of the College together.

"Hey, Madelyn," Richie said, forcing himself between Madelyn and Virgil.

Virgil rolled his eyes. (_Richie pops up everywhere Madelyn is,') _he thought.

"Madelyn, I was wondering if you wanted to go and grab a drink with me," Richie asked.

"Well, actually, Virgil and I were going to go catch a movie later," Madelyn said. Richie narrowed his eyes at Virgil.

_(Once again, he's in the way,) _Richie thought.

"Oh, no," Virgil said, slapping himself on the forehead. "I completely forgot that I have to tutor someone today."

"You do?" Madelyn asked, disappointed then in anger as she remember who it was.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry, Madelyn. Can I take a raincheck?" Virgil said.

"Sure." Madelyn replied.

"Well, I guess now you can hang out with me, right?" Richie asked, smirking.

"Of course," Madelyn said. "Bye, Virgil!"

Virgil watched them go rolled his eyes again as Richie escorted Madelyn down the block, somehow he and Richie had some kind of unspoken rivalry going on over Madelyn.

_(Man I don't even like her like that!) _He thought, After, a few more minutes, he quickly remembered that he still had to meet Angelica Smith and ran back into the school.

Virgil dashed up the stairs while mentally slapping himself a thousand times. How could he forget about the tutoring session? Virgil burst into the library only to be met by harsh "shushing" from the librarian.

Virgil looked around for Angelica. He finally found her at an empty table in the back of the library. Virgil couldn't believe he was actually tutoring a girl like Angelica Smith_,_ he heard everyone talk about her being one of the richest girl in the entire school _(not to mention that she also had a bombshell body.)_

"Hey." Virgil said as he swung his backpack onto the table.

"You're ten minutes late." Angelica snapped, tapping her watch.

"Sorry. I almost forgot about our meeting, but all that matters is that I'm here now. We should probably start the tutoring session right away since I know that you must be eager to learn," Virgil said, flipping open his science textbook.

"_Right, Virgil_," Angelica said, sarcastically. She couldn't help but chuckle at his geeky charm.

"So what do you need help with?" Virgil asked.

"I don't understand what these formulas mean," Angelica complained, pointing her painted finger at a question in the textbook.

"Oh, that's easy." Virgil said as he began to explain the formula in simple steps.

"Wow, I actually get it," Angelica said afterwards, surprised. "You actually enjoy this stuff?"

"Who wouldn't?" Virgil replied, sincerely.

"Are you for real?" Angelica laughed. Virgil was different from other guys, in a refreshing and good way.

Angelica scooched closer to Virgil, so close that Virgil could feel her warm breath on his neck. Virgil squirmed uncomfortably.

"Thanks, Virgil," Angelica said as she stood up. She ran her hand up Virgil's arm and then left the library.

"Eh, no problem," Virgil said, slightly confused.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Madelyn." Virgil called out as the dark hair approached him.<p>

"Hi, Virgil." Madelyn said, with a force smiling. "How did your tutoring session go?"

"It went okay. Angelica was acting a bit weird, though," Virgil said as he fumbled with the lock on his locker.

"She was, huh?" Madelyn asked more to herself.

"Yeah. At first, she seemed a bit snobby, but she's alright." Virgil said not see the tick mark on Madelyn face. "By the way, how was spending the day with Richie?"

"It was going well in the beginning, but I don't know... Richie can be a real sometimes.. what the word? Oh yeah kluzs!" Madelyn replied Making him laugh.

"I don't even won't to know, so you guys got a second date plan or what?" he ask with an Innocence look while she just scowl at him.

"I told you it not like that." She yell while Virgil just sign he had been trying to help Richie get with her all year long and so far had no luck, but Richie seem to think that because he like Madelyn!

"Hey, hey calm down I was just playing." Virgil sign he have to try a different tacked. "So what all happen anyway?"

This time it was Madelyn who sign. "Well to be trueful thing's were going fine until Richie drop his drink all over a near by waiter then when he try to help it in up turning to a big mess that in up getting us kick out out of the restaurant!"

Virgil try not to hit his head at that _(Richie my man you are NOT making this easy for me!) _"Look I know Richie can be abit of a kluzs soon time but he mean well and-" any had been saying were cut off by some one suddenly tapped his on the shoulder.

"Hey, Angelica," Virgil said, trying.

"Hey Listen, I want you to come over to my house," Angelica said.

"Why?" Virgil asked.

"Uh, because I need you to tutor me some more," Angelica lied.

"Can we do this another time? I'm kind of busy," Virgil said, wanting to get back to helping Madelyn and Richie get together.

"Come on, it'll be fun. And just so you know, I won't take no for an answer," Angelica said. Virgil looked at her with confusion. Angelica smirked and dragged Virgil away from Madelyn.

"That Angelica girl is getting in the way of my being with Virgil," Madelyn scowled. she angrily ran her hands through her hair and trudged towards the class room to get so more work done before going home.

"Wha-" Virgil blurted out as he was shoved into Angelica car. "Wow. I didn't know you were that strong."

Angelica just grinned. Her strength came from being Disruptor.

In a few minutes, the car pulled in front of Angelica's home.

"Whoa," was all that came from Virgil as he hopped out of the car.

"I know. My Home tends to have that effect on people," Angelica giggled. Virgil followed Angelica inside the giant home.

"We can go to my room," Angelica said, leading Virgil upstairs.

Angelica dramatically opened her door and revealed a room the size of a classroom.

Angelica sat gracefully on her lavender silk bed and invited for Virgil to sit next to her.

"So what do you want me to help you with?" Virgilasked, taking his science textbook from his backpack.

"Uh, could you go over what the different chemical symbols mean?" Angelica asked.

"Sure," Virgil said. He began reviewing the identity of each symbol.

After a while, Angelica closed the textbook.

"Hey, I wasn't done explaining the meanings of- Hey! Did you just get closer!" Virgil blurted as he looked down into her eyes. She was practically in his lap now! Angelica laughed, marveling in how she could manuver so easily around him.

"Virgil, I didn't actually invite you here to tutor me," Angelica said, smiling.

"Then why am I here?" Virgil asked even as he begain to put two and two together _(Someing tell me I got to get out of here)_.

"It's amazing how a guy as smart as you can be so stupid," Angelica smirked, leaning closer to Virgil.

To be continued

Don't for get to Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It's amazing how a guy as smart as you can be so stupid," those were the word Angelica as she lend in very close to Virgil, before his could quickly shyed away, trying to get out of her clutch. "I just remember, got a ton of work to do at home, so it best I-"

"Oh, come _on_, Virgil; all work and no play must get _awfully_ dull." Angelica's smile turned slightly feline, as she whispered against his ear. Now things were getting a little too hot for comfort. Swinging her leg over him, she straddled his waist, resting her hands on his chest.

"Okay I really need to go, Angel -mm." All too late was his refusal as her lips came crashing down onto his. For a moment, Angelica thought he would resist, but when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, she knew she had finally gotten through his smart but thick head, that he wasn't going anywhere…

Now Virgil would at admit he'd rather date a girl a little bit a before they got to this part of things, but that didn't mean he'd pass up a make out session with a hot girl, pulling away Virgil had to admit he was more than a little disappointed, but his eyebrows quickly shot up when he saw her grab the bottom of her, tank top…

"Time for the real fun to begin…" Angelica smirked as begin pulling off her tank top, (_Houston we have a problem!_) Virgil thought nervously, trying to think of any way out of this, yes he was always up for making out with a hot girl, but this was going a little too far…

-**HEY BABY, HEY BABY, HEY- **

Angelica phone ring quickly left the girl with a scowl; breaking up any plan of Intimacies she may have had in mind as Virgil gave his thank to god… Reaching out to the desk next to her bed, Angelica scowl at the name on top…

"Sorry but I got to take this…" Angelica said annoyed…

"Oh, important call, I should probably leave…" Virgil said. Truthfully, he just wanted to get out of there.

"No, no, you stay here, it most likely nothing big…" Angelica said, pushing Virgil back onto her bed and then leaving the room.

-00000-

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway<strong>

Stepping out into the hall way Angelica flip open her phone to hear the Voice of her friend Elise.

-_Yo Angen I really need your help!_-

"Well, I'm really busy, so unless you're dying or something I'm hanging up, Elise!" Angelica hiss, as the voice spoke back.

-_Don't, I need your help! Got into a real bind, and that hero Gear showing up not helping…_-

Angelica bit her lip a little, really not wanting to go wherever her friend was, but Elise always had her back in a fight so she really couldn't back out on her…'sign'

"Where are you?" Angelica said make an effort not to show how frustrated she was.

-_At the_ _exhibit in the Museum, found something I wanted…_-

"Fine just hold tight and I'll be right there…" Angelica said narrowing her eyes and walked heavily back to her room.

"Sorry but a friend of mine need help with something." Angelica said looking very annoyed, while Virgil try his best to look disappointed.

"Really well we can always do this another time." the words came out before he could realize what he was saying. (_What the hell man! Are you nut!_) Virgil yell at himself mentlly.

"Oh don't worry we will..." she said as the two walk to the door bedding her fair well Virgil quickly move away from the house and down the block. He needed someone to talk too and thought about calling Madelyn but then remember he blow her off to go tutor Angelica (_Whatever, if she mad I just tell her I'm paying and she'll forgive me._) Virgil thought reaching into his pocket.

-**Beeep-Beeep-Beeep-Beeep-Beeep-**

Virgil sigh as he new what that was, looking aroung to make sure no one was watching he pull out a new more hi-tech looking Shock Box.

"G-man, what happen?"

-_Dude I need you to get to the Museum fast!_- Virgil frown wondering what was going on that was so big Gear needed help.

"What the problem?" Virgil ask.

-_Some chick in a metal __helmet__ try to rob the place! and right when I was about to take her down the Serpent Men from the Kobra organization show up out of nowhere! I'm in over my head here!_- Gear yell back to him as Virgil eye widen, while they have battle supervillain before, they had yet to face any evil organization up until now.

"Hang on man I'm on my way." Virgil said runninng to a alley way to get dress.

-00000-

* * *

><p><strong>Dakota Museum<strong>

"Damn it!' Gear curse, as he and the girl he had been fighting were now dodging a ring of laser's. The who had girl tag herself as** Persuader **wore metal mask that cover whole head with her hair sticking out at the top, blue leather pants and jacket, and from the look of how much of her breasts and stomach was showing it was all she was wiring. Persuader kept trying to get to a suit of armor on the other side of the room but with the Serpent Men keeping them under fire that was proving to be easy said than done.

"FUCK!" the red headed Persuader curse as she turn to Gear who binded another one in a Zap Cap. " What the hell are these assholes doing here anyway."

"Like I would know! But best guess, they might have gotten tire of getting their ass kick by Sapphire and probably wanted to give taking over Dakota try." Gear said jumping back throw anotther Zap Cap at them.

"Hey think you can keep them busy long enough for me to grab that axe over there?" Persuader ask as Gear look to see that the armor she was after did indeed have a axe.

"And why should I help you, you were trying to rob this place." Persuader scowl at his words, now was not the time for him to be worrying about that.

"Hey all I wanted was the axe! And at least wasn't trying to kill anyone! Unlike these guys!" Persuader yell back dodging a laser blast and Gear had to admat that was true. What more they were about out number at the moment, it was best to pick the least evil of his options , for now.

"Fine." Gear said pulling out a red and white gloves and put it on his right hand.

"What are you doing?" Persuader ask as Gear held his hand out to the armor and the axe begin to shake a little before it flow off the armor and into his hand much to Persuader surprise.

"Here." Gear said hading her the axeand you could tell from the eyes and mouth opening she was smiling.

"Don't know how you just did that, but score!" Persuader grin back gripping the axe and slam slash it down on the ground hard, causing it to glow blue brightly surprising Gear and the Serpent Men. Persuader grinned savagely.

"Alright who want to get clop up by my atomic axe first!" the Serpent Men back up abit first then take aim at the two.

"An Atomic axe?"

"An axe is the reason you call me here?"

"Really?" A new voice cut as everyone turn to the door to see a blond hair lady walk in with easy, she wore a small red mask on her face and wore an red V shaped swimsuits that show off all her curvy but what really got Gear attian was the high-tech gloves on her hands that she folded over her breasts.

"Really Persuader, you couldn't have taken care this yourself? I was about to get me some." Persuader grin at her parther.

"**Disruptor**. your late." was all Persuader said as one of the bigger Serpent Men ran to her parther.

"Hey bitch don't just walk in out of the blue! Ya looking down on us?" the Serpent Men yell holding giant sword, planing on clopping her in half. However Disrutor who had a bore look just rise to fingers and blasted him with a pink energy blast in the head cause him to fall face first to the ground and siding to stop at her feet. He was no longer moving.

"And now for the rest of you." Disrutor said grining darkly at the Serpent Men who quickly held out their guns to her, but it was to late. The same electrical pink energy blast shot out at them all and before Gear knew what was happen all the remaining Serpent Men fall to the ground unmoving and backpack telling him they were all brain dead.

"Damn it Disrutor, you didn't leave any for me to try out my new Atomic axe with." Persuader said walking over to the blond, not at all bother me the fact that she just kill dozens of people with out blinking.

"Hey your the one that call me here, beside you cock block me, so were even now." Disrutor said flipping her blond phone tail as the red head reach her, something than caught her eye.

"By the way what should we do with, him?" Disrutor said pointing to Gear, Persuader turn to look at him as well and both her and Disrutor grins ominously at the tech guy. Gear frowned, feeling a sudden shiver come over him, feeling like he was... prey. This feeling disturbed him.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

Don't for get to Review


End file.
